


Slice of Life

by orphan_account



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles answers some questions from his friends.</p><p>Written for Vicael for the Tumblr AA Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Life

“Hey… Miles?”

School had long been out for the day. With warm autumnal temperatures, and a golden light warming the view over Los Angeles, it was a perfect afternoon. Three boys sat up on a grassy verge, watching the bustling city going about its business, admiring the clouds, and not talking about very much in general.

“Yes?” Miles murmured in response to the question, a soft invite for Phoenix to speak his mind.

“… Why did you stand up for me today in school?” Phoenix had been going on about that for much of the day, still utterly disbelieving of everything that had happened. “Up until today, you didn’t talk much… I always thought you didn’t like me.”

Miles just… shrugged. There hadn’t been much to it. Hadn’t his father always taught him about how important the facts were? “In a court of law, evidence is everything,” he said solemnly.

“But that’s a court, not a classroom, silly,” Larry laughed.

“Doesn’t change anything,” Miles pointed out, staring up at the sky. “’Sometimes, people hide things or bend the truth. You can point out their flaws with reason and evidence.’” He glanced over at Larry, adding, “that’s what my dad always says.”

“Your dad? Is he a lawyer or something?” Phoenix looked over with a curious expression.

Miles nodded. “He’s a defence attorney; he stops the innocent from going to jail.”

Larry furrowed his brows at this. “Uh, Miles, isn’t it a lawyer’s job to make sure people go to jail?”

“Not for my dad,” Miles disagreed, shaking his head. “A lawyer is someone who believes in evidence. Evidence is all that matters.”

“And if they’re guilty?” Phoenix asked, tilting his head to one side curiously.

“Then, they go to jail,” Miles confirmed with a nod. It didn’t happen often, really – most of his dad’s clients usually turned out to be innocent, and had just been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time – but sometimes, there was this one lawyer his dad would fight… a scary older man with white hair who dressed funny…

“So what else does your dad say?” Larry questioned, sitting up. “Aren’t lawyers boring?”

This comment seemed to get under Miles’ skin, and he turned bright red. “My dad’s not boring!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Larry laughed awkwardly, batting at the air with his hands to calm Miles down. “My bad, my bad.”

Miles glared at him for a few more seconds, and then looked away. “My dad says that sometimes, we all have to do things we don’t want to do – that strength is about knowing something’s going to be hard, but doing it anyway.” Miles smiled, slightly rueful. “He always tells me that before class tests.”

Phoenix’s eyes widened upon hearing this. “Hey, but Miles, you’re always top of the class!”

“It’s because I study,” Miles reasoned with a shrug. “But… sometimes, it _is_ nice to just play.”

“You know, Larry and I play at Batman and Action Man, you could come play with us,” Phoenix said, reaching into his bookbag for his action figure.

“Not like that,” Miles shook his head. He wasn’t sure whether to tell Phoenix and Larry about his collection of baseball cards – he and his dad often played catch in the yard, and it was the one sport they really appreciated, being a game of gentlemen.

Just then, footsteps approached. “Ah, Miles, there you are,” said a voice. Miles stood up, dusting himself off, hoping he hadn’t gotten grass-stains on his suit.

“Father,” Miles nodded. “Is it time to go home?”

“Just about,” the man – Miles’ father – replied. He was fairly tall, with a fedora only adding to his height. Over his suit, he wore a long brown raincoat. He seemed just slightly older, to Phoenix and Larry, than their own fathers, but they didn’t vocalize this. Still, the man knelt down, smiling, his voice light and friendly. “Are these your friends?”

Miles blushed. “Forgive me – this is Phoenix Wright, and this is Larry Butz. They’re both in my class at school.”

“Ah. It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Mr. Edgeworth nodded, still smiling as he accepted the handshakes proffered by the two young lads. He checked his watch, glancing to his son. “Well, son, I think it’s time we were headed home, and that these two lads were off home for their dinner!”

“Mom’s making meatballs,” Phoenix enthused cheerfully. It was one of the best parts of the day, and not to be missed.

“Then we won’t hold you up,” Mr. Edgeworth laughed softly.

Miles just nodded. “Goodbye Phoenix, goodbye Larry.”

“See ya,” Larry nodded with his trademark goofy grin and a wave.

“…And… thank you,” Phoenix added, waving. “See you tomorrow.”

Miles smiled at this, and waved. “See you tomorrow – and you’re welcome!”

With that, he turned on his heel and followed after his father, who picked him up and set him up atop his shoulders. Miles cheered and Phoenix smiled, watching as the duo walked away – his new friend, Miles… and Miles’s father – into the bustling city, heading for home.

**END**


End file.
